


roman candle of the wild, laughing away through my feeble disguise

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn's injured. Cassian runs.





	1. Lay my heart down with the rest at her feet

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed; fueled by sleep deprivation and Hozier on repeat

He'd never run so fast in his life. The base suddenly felt too large, too crowded, like too much of an obstacle.

But no one dared to be in his way.

It was an unofficial rule amongst the general population that if someone was running across base, they had  a _ reason _ and you got out of their goddamned way. So he ran, from one end to the other, not bothering to slow once he made it to the medbay. He practically ran into the front desk, startling the shorter woman who sat there. “Jyn Erso; where is she?”

The woman sighed, speaking to him in a nasally voice. “I'm sorry I can't release any information to anyone outside of her immediate family-”

“She's my wife-”  _ White lies never hurt anyone, right? _ “I need to see her.”

She typed something out on her computer, looking up at him with bored eyes. “You're not listed-”

“It was a shotgun wedding, we didn't get around to updating the proper paperwork yet,” he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to quell an oncoming headache, a knot already in the pit of his stomach. “ _ Where is she? _ ”

The nurse pursed her lips. “I'm sorry, I can't-”

“The woman I'm looking for is Jyn Erso,” his voice was even, low, he was sure he looked absolutely terrified and he couldn't bring himself to care. “And I'm Cassian Andor. We spent four months in this medbay after recovering from Scarif-” Recognition flashed across the nurse’s face. “Please don't make me fight through this.”

Her jaw clenched, eyes scanning his face. She was about to crack, he knew it. She sighed, eyes flicking down to her computer for a breath before returning to his gaze. “Room nine.”

Cassian let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. “Thank you so very much,” he smiled. She nodded once before he walked off, speed walking because he knew he'd be kicked out for running. 

When he reached her room his heart dropped to his stomach. 

Jyn was on her stomach, bandages covering the entire length of her back. He felt almost numb as he walked, falling into the seat next to her. She had a black eye, various cuts across her face; though they seemed to have faded slightly, making him think they'd received some mild form of a bacta treatment. Her hair was scorched, looking fried in some areas, ending unevenly. He nervously reached forward to brush her hair from her face, stopping as the ends broke apart between his fingers. “What did they do to you?” He breathed, threading his fingers through hers.

A nurse walked in, freezing when she saw him. “Captain Andor?” He remembered her voice.

Cassian nodded, resting his chin on the back of Jyn's hand. “Actually, I got promoted,” he murmured with a ghost of a smile, not looking away from Jyn's unconscious form.

The nurse chuckled softly, setting down a tray on the opposite side of her bed.

He remembered her, the short, perky nurse who had provided them both aid post-Scarif. She'd been a good friend to him, always letting Jyn sneak in to sit with him as soon as she could walk. She'd even held him when he'd broken down, offering him a grounding force until Jyn could run across base and take over.

“ _ Major _ Andor?” His eyes flicked up to her. She was frowning. “I highly suggest you turn away.” When Cassian quirked a brow, she pursed her lips. “She sustained some very bad burns. We're trying to get her stable enough before we submerge her in bacta, but her back got the worst of it.”

Cassian nodded reluctantly, pressing a kiss to their interlocked fingers before he turned to watch the plain wall opposite the door. “Do you know what happened?”

The nurse sighed. He heard her start to pull back the gauze pads covering Jyn's back, tape being gently pulled away from skin. “I don't,” she sighed. “But based on these burns, she's going to need you.”

His brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Burns are traumatic,” she explained. “They're painful and bacta can't fix everything. She'll most likely have at least  _ mild _ scarring for the rest of her life.”

He nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. “Is she in pain?”

“No,” the nurse breathed, her smile evident in her tone. “She's comfortable. We just need to watch over her another night before we proceed any further with bacta or any other options.”

Cassian nodded and then they both sat in silence as Jyn's bandages were carefully reapplied. 

“You told the receptionist you were married?” The nurse asked quietly.

Cassian smiled, gently squeezing Jyn's hand. “A little lie like that never hurt anyone.”

The nurse hummed. “Are you going to ask?”

“No,” he sighed. “Not my place.”

“ _ What _ ?” She practically gasped. “I've never seen two people  _ so in love _ , are you-”

“Traditions from home,” Cassian interrupted with a chuckle. He squeezed Jyn's hand again. “She asks.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” she breathed in understanding. “You think she will then?”

“Hopefully,” he hummed, head falling forward. “At least, I like to think so.”

“I'm sure she will,” the nurse agreed. “When she looked at you...the whole ward would stop sometimes just to see something worth smiling about.”

* * *

Three days later he woke to Jyn's fingers slowly working their way through his hair. She smiled when he blinked her into focus, eyes still heavy with sleep. “Hey, handsome,” she hummed, lightly tapping his nose. He scrunched his nose, groaning sleepily. She lightly trailed her index finger along the curve of his jaw, drawing a content little noise from him. “Sleepy boy.”

He groaned, closing his eyes for a breath before clearing his throat and forcing himself to repress how tired he was. “How do you feel?”

She sighed, biting her bottom lip. “Bacta helps, but I'm still in a little pain,” she hummed, fingers mapping out his cheek. “Though I'm on some  _ wonderful _ pain medication.”

“So, you're just doped out of your skull right now?” He couldn't help but grin.

“Absolutely,” she giggled with a large smile as she shifted on the thin mattress. She frowned suddenly, pulling her hand back. 

“What's wrong, little bean?”

“I want you to hold me, but you'd probably get yelled at,” she pouted adorably.

He sighed, reaching up to brush his fingertips over her cheek, her eyes slipping shut. “You want me to talk to the nurse?”

“No,” Jyn hummed, leaning into his touch. She smiled again, softer this time. “She's a very busy human.”

“She is,” he agreed, smiling when Jyn took his hand again. “We can wait until she visits again?” Jyn nodded gently, already half asleep again. “Okay,” he hummed. He pulled her hand to his mouth, pressing featherlight kisses to each of her fingertips. “Why don’t you sleep?”

“That’s a good idea,” Jyn nodded with a yawn.

“I’ll be right here,” he assured her, leaning down to kiss the corner of her lips. “I promise.”

She squeezed his hand weakly before finally slipping under, the drugs and her exhaustion catching up to her once again.


	2. Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian finally talk.

“You're quiet today,” Jyn observed as Cassian carefully worked a thick lotion into the base of her spine. The bacta had managed to save most of her tissue, save for a light scaring that the medical staff said would disappear over time, paired with continual use of a topical cream. She let out a soft moan when his thumbs dug into a knot at the base of her spine. He chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her neck. “Okay, the best part of having been set on fire has to be _this moment_ right here,” she chuckled to herself. When his hands froze and he stayed quiet, she closed her eyes and let a breath out through her nose. She glanced up at him over her shoulder, her heart sinking at his defeated expression, eyes downcast. _Kriff_. She let out a sigh as she forced herself to sit up.

“Jyn, you shouldn't be-”

She interrupted him with a gentle kiss, his mouth soft and yielding against hers. His fingers tangled in her hair, gripping just a little bit tighter than he usually did. She pulled back slowly, licking her bottom lip when she rested her forehead against his. “I'm fine,” she breathed. His eyes fluttered open when she brushed her nose against his before she pulled back slowly. “That was a bad joke, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” he lied looking down at their laps. He blushed and cleared his throat when he remembered she was basically naked, looking towards the foot of the bed. She reached up below his chin, forcing him to look at her. She swallowed hard when she saw his misty eyes, but stood her ground, cocking a brow at him. He huffed out a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek. “Okay, it's not fine,” he took a shaky breath. Jyn waited as he attempted to get his breathing under control, trailing her fingers over his skin and pressing kisses to his cheeks. “I thought that was going to be it,” he breathed. “They just said you sustained severe burns and that I should-” His voice cracked. He bit his lip.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his face to the crook of her neck. He let her lead, careful of her burns as he wrapped his arms around her. “I'm here,” she promised, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“I'm sorry,” he said, tears evident in his tone of voice.

She closed her eyes tightly for a breath as she felt liquid pool on her shoulder. “Don't be sorry,” she breathed, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head before she smoothed his hair. “I was-” she sighed. “I was being a little reckless.”

He was quite for a moment.

“Cass?”

“You were,” he nodded after another pause. “Really reckless-” He pulled back, looking up at her through his lashes. “You know I trust your judgement, but you can't do that again.”

She huffed out a laugh. “If I hadn't done what I did-”

“I don't care,” he interrupted, his voice soft. “As awful as it sounds, I really don't.”

“What are you saying?” She asked quietly.

“I just-” He paused. He sighed before licking his lips. “As awful as it sounds, I don't care about anyone else. _You_ are my main concern and I can't go through that again.”

“But I-”

“Jyn, I've never been that scared before.”

She pursed her lips.

“I understand why you did what you did,” he said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “And I don't mean for you to hide from anyone or stop doing your job, I just... _please_ be more careful.”

“I'm not promising anything,” she said. “I will _try_ to be more careful, but I can’t- _won’t_ promise anything.”

He sighed. “I know- and I’m not trying to-” He grit his teeth. “I just worry.”

She smiled, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “I know,” she breathed. “You trust me?” She asked, giving him a small smile.

“With my life,” he said.

“Then trust that I will always come back to you,” she said. She smiled when he nodded, leaning in to kiss him once more, pulling him closer to her. They sat in silence for a long while, holding one another close as they used to do after Scarif- when talking became too much. “Why don't we sleep?” She asked.

He slowly pulled back, offering him a small smile. “Probably not a bad idea,” he hummed, letting Jyn lay down first before he curled himself around her.

She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. “Maria said something funny while you were sleeping and I wasn't as...drugged,” she breathed after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Your nurse?” He confirmed, already sounding half asleep.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” he hummed, yawning as he curled closer to her. “What'd she say?”

Jyn's lips twitched up in a small smile. She traced her fingertips along his cheeks. “She mentioned the Fest tradition that women ask men to marry.” His eyes shot open, looking at her with an almost worried expression. “Cassian, did you want me to ask?”

“Do I-” She bit her tongue to keep from laughing when his cheeks went pink as he stammered. “I mean, I can't- it's not traditionally accepted- I could, though, if you wanted- I mean, I think my mother would roll over in her grave if I asked a woman to…” He trailed off when he noticed her smile. “You're grinning.”

“Do you want me to ask?” She repeated, brushing his hair from his eyes.

His cheeks looked as if they were burning. “Yes,” he said softly.

“Okay,” Jyn hummed, patting his hand so he'd release her. She carefully crawled out of bed, walking over to her top drawer, pulling out a small cloth bag before returning to bed. He quirked a brow as he pushed up on his forearms. “I know it's not a ring, but-” She sat on the edge of the bed, carefully pulling her kyber crystal (now on a different chain, one of thin silver) from the cloth bag. “Cassian Andor-” His eyes went wide as he looked from the crystal to her face. “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

He stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly too stunned to reply.

“Cass?” She asked, brows furrowed.

He nodded frantically, pushing himself up to sit up straight. “Yes,” he breathed, pulling her mouth to his. She smiled against his lips, letting him devour her, holding her tightly against him. She flinched, making a noise when his hand dragged across her skin. He pulled away quickly, eyes wide. “I'm so sorry, I didn't-”

She rested her forehead against his, letting out a breath when he relaxed into her touch. “I'm fine,” she smiled. He carefully pulled her close to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She smiled, holding him tightly for several moments before she pulled back. He watched her as she undid the clasp on her necklace- _now his_ -before she leaned forward, refastening it behind his neck. She smiled down at him when she sat back, his eyes full of love. “I think you'll make a fine _Erso_ ,” she smirked, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth along his cheek.

“Thank you,” he hummed, pulling her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this but I figured I wasn't going to be able to make it any better- hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion though! :^) Happy Easter/Passover if y'all celebrate either


End file.
